


A fallen bird

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friendship, M/M, Questioning, deep talks while looking at the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: A short story about feelings and thoughts.I wrote this while listening to Sigur Ros and it got all deep, lol.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 38





	A fallen bird

“Sometimes I look at the world as if I’m looking at a TV screen. As if I am not a part of it. As if there is a glass wall between them and me, you know.” Damian said to Jon while looking out of the window. “Like a black and white movie, like a broken record.” Outside there was a tree with a little bird in it, he could not see the details of this bird but his black shape disrupted the lines of the branches. “Like when you are underwater in a pool and the sounds become abstract an the sky becomes blurry until in the end you can’t define the difference between up and down anymore, you know?” Jon just looked at him, a curiosity sparkling in his eyes. “Mmm” Was the only thing he said. 

“When was it that the world changed like this? Or am I the one who has changed.” The light that came from the window lit Jon’s face up and little specks of dust flew around in this beam of light. “How am I suppose to save people if people are an abstract concept to me?” He looked at Jon now with the question burning in his eyes. Jon thought for a second. “Maybe the question should be, How am I suppose to save people if I can not even save myself?” He said. Damian turned to look out of the window again. The bird was gone, not that he cared.

“Jon?” 

“Mm”

“Do you think… there is something wrong with me?” 

“No, I get it, what you are saying. Sometimes I also feel that way.”

“Why?”  
He asked while studying the leaves of the tree. Jon also looked out of the window now, he did not look at the tree, but at the cloudy Gotham sky. “Because I am different, I don’t belong among the humans, but I don’t belong in space either. Then I feel trapped, when I think about those things. So, you know, I try not to think about them.” The clouds got a little darker, it was going to rain. “Because it hurts?” Damian asked. 

“Because… It makes life easier, I guess.” His best friend answered.

“Ow” was the only thing Damian said. They where silent for a moment, lost in their own track of thoughts. “Damian? If you could change one thing, what would it be?” 

“One thing, how?”

“Just one thing, does not matter how.”   
Now the whole sky was filled with clouds, and the first drops where falling down. It got dark in the room. “I… don’t know.” He finally said. “There is not just one thing, but so many.” He decided. Jon nodded. “But doesn’t that make it less bad? The knowledge that everyone has problems, that everyone feels bad sometimes?”

“Mmm” Was the only thing Damian had to say about that. And he looked at the rain falling down, thinking about how the sun was still shining a minute ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading , let me know what you think about this story. xxx


End file.
